ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
White Phoenix
May contain spoilers for either series proceed with caution Character History ''The Following may contain Spoilers for readers of either story be warned '' Beginning Elwyn Is a 16 year old who wandered around a sub-earth plane for sometime (unspecified) with an unnamed old man who was the grandfather of Celia Strong, hunting demons before they could enter the earth plane. He is the adopted son of the X-God Grethal, The lord of Light, who found Elwyn's soul wandering aimlessly around the earth plane. He thought he "saw fire in the boy's eyes", as this is what he told the fates to justify returning the boy to the living. Grethal gave him a title, Phoenix; with a tattoo of a Phoenix In a bright white color on his upper right breast. Though largely obscured by his armor, it serve as a claim to Elwyn as his son. Once this claim was given Phoenix gained powers over basic magic as well as himself and a new physical being fell from the sky named Elwyn Peirce, with a second life and a thirst to save others from what they often do not see. Sub-earth and Exploring the Multiverse The sub-earth plane the old man, Elwyn and Celia inhabit is empty and serves only as a pass through for demons. It is an exact replica of earth as it is in its current state. Occasionally a person who is in-tune with their self and their own universe will appear in ethereal form in their plane. but do not, will not and cannot interact see or identify their existence in the plane. Demons get through the plane by staying alive in the plane, which is volatile to them, for twenty four hours during which time the damage they do to the plane is reflected on the earth plane, and rejuvenates them when traveling through the plane. Entering the Earth Plane / Meeting the Titans He entered the earth plane when saving Celia from a demon "out of her league" who had been in the plane twenty three hours. The fight lasted one hour and the demon managed to scratch Elwyn's tattoo preventing him from returning to the plane until the wound healed. He and the demon entered the earth plane near the Titans Tower where the Titans helped Elwyn finish the demon, Elwyn sensed the demon in Raven and attacked the titans shortly after the demon was slain though unable to use his magic. After incapacitating Cyborg by removing several of his circuits and knocking out Beastboy; Raven, Robin, and Starfire, disarmed Phoenix, Robin accidentally found the scar under his right arm, while trying to stop him from struggling. Once Elwyn was calm the situation was cleared up and the Titans offered him help for his wounds, which were quite extensive, and he accepted. At first Elwyn, who identified himself as Phoenix to them, rejected them and their hospitality and told them nothing about himself sensing the demon in Raven he distrusted all the Titans for simply hanging around her and Beastboy's constant attempts to get him to "hang out with him" annoyed him, he only stayed with them while his wound healed because Robin wouldn't let him leave claiming that the world was dangerous because Phoenix's powers weren't working and he hadn't lived there in years. Later Elwyn accepted the Titans as friends when they changed the clasp on his cloak when he slept from just a gold bird to a gold bird perched on a T and named him as an honorary Titan. Main Struggle Phoenix finally decides he likes Raven and wants to be more than friends with her shortly before the end part 1. This is Phoenix's main struggle in Phoenix Chronicles He must over come Raven's father to save Raven's life, and gets in a petty love feud with Beastboy. However in remastered he must accept his role as a demon slayer who allowed Trigon into the earth dimension and has to save Raven as a side activity. While winning her heart is a main point in the story establishing him as a hero is much more important in remastered. In order to keep the prophecy Raven walks to the alter in order to become the portal, however first she must stop the other Titans from stopping her. She stops Phoenix by pinning him through the scar on his right bicep rendering him useless, however through his need to protect those he cares about he over comes the paralysis and flies Raven's rescue, only to fail. Origins It gets implied several times through his incantations and the way he names his equipment in Latin that Elwyn originally came from Rome before his resurrection. According to the books he read his occasional vocabulary slips and his disposition toward romanticism it is implied ancient Rome as his place of origin meaning his soul hadn't passed on to the under world for two-thousand eleven years. We are lead to believe this is the "fire" that Grethal saw in his eyes. Physical Appearance Phoenix/Elwyn has long red hair that he attempts to keep tidy even during combat. He wears mostly white with some light shades of grey; although the colors tend to change based on his mood, however this is rare and only happens when he feels super strong emotions such as when he first begins to fall for Raven his cloak turned a pale pink. He wears white leather armor that covers most of his body and a white cloak. the armor's original purpose was to hide his tattoo in order to protect it, however it later became a fashion choice and added more than just a chest plate to the set. the cloak originally was to protect him when traveling through the earth plane at an early age in his "Re-administration to the physical" it too developed into a fashion choice and was enchanted so that the material would never dirty or tear and would always fit him.His cloak is clasped with a small gold bird which is later updated to be sitting on a capital 'T' to symbolize a new friendship with the Titans.His skin is exceedingly pale despite constantly being in direct sun light in the sub-earth plane this is because his skin regenerates once burned or tarnished to this white color.He has bright blue eyes that will glow entirely blue when his powers are in extreme use. He is around five foot nine inches. He has another form in which he becomes an angelic creature, though he cannot control this transformation. The creature is an extension of Phoenix's emotions and often is shrouded in white light. The only constantly discernible aspect of this form is large white wings that when fully extended are almost twice the size of Phoenix normally. In this form Phoenix grows to nearly seven feet tall. Personality and Traits Elwyn tends to be quiet and distrusting. He hates humans for the most part with no real reason. He is dark and tends to think about things in a pessimistic manner likely due to the fact that he has already been dead once and remembers not being able to find his way to the underworld and feeling that "Even hell never wanted me." -Elwyn to Raven Phoenix Chronicle remastered. However this is his outward image he sat meditating with Raven on the roof of the tower early one morning and claimed that sunsets were the only reason his soul lingered so long implying that under this dark exterior he is actually quite kind and caring; this was before he even explained his origin to the Titans. He prefers to spend time reading when he can, he borrowed most of Raven's books while he inhabited the Titans tower infirmary and piled them about the room reading several at once. He explained this by saying that though he had access to any library existing in the world when he inhabited the sub-earth plane, but he never had time to read any of them and so he wants to read them all. He also claimed that his soul had always craved new knowledge and that this is why he originally died implying that he stumbled on something he shouldn't have growing up. He acts mature around others, especially Raven, however he tends to be very childish as he decorated the infirmary with posters and drawings he and Starfire had made with Crayons even though he had already healed up and was no longer confined to the space (after he moved out Raven's books); simply because he had an itch to be creative after reading a book on contemporary art. He is sarcastic all the time, however often the remark only seems sarcastic to him; he is sarcastic in a respectful way. These remarks are on the spot gaining him the title of quick wit by Cyborg once he realized he was being teased. Phoenix is loyal above all throwing himself into dangerous situations even when his powers are useless in order to protect people he cares about (Celia and the twenty-three hour demon) He is occasionally able to over come the paralysis by the scar on his right arm in order to fulfill that instinct (Raven when walking to the alter). Phoenix often make decisions without thinking and it often ends badly for him (charging Trigon head on alone) and in some cases causes the need for a full body regeneration. Though his emotions have very little effect on his powers Phoenix hides them deep within himself and tries to smother them out completely, however this is to no avail. Occasionally Phoenix tries to kill his enemies it is never revealed why, however toward the end of the series he over comes this in order to be more acceptable to the Titans. Powers and Abilities Magic: Phoenix has mastered basic combat magic and a little advanced combat magic as well as gained several abilities by extended training in the art. Telekinetic, Basic Matter Manipulation: Phoenix is able to move physical objects and contort them into new objects and turn them into new objects, he can also make materials into different materials, this is all magic based. Physical enhancement: Phoenix can change aspects about himself related to his speed and strength. He cannot make them super human, however he can make it so that his movements speed are quicker and more precise or that he has a higher endurance. He has a form of this power, he calls an avatar, in which every aspect of him changes into a large angelic creature; he has no control over this aspect. He claims he has this ability because his body didn't enter the world through the proper channels and therefore is a blank slate. Communication telepathy: Phoenix is shown to have some form of telepathy, but only going as far as to communicate and allow communication between himself and people he is close to. he claims it is a very weak very novice magic though Beastboy thinks that Phoenix can use it to read his thoughts. Levitation: Through Magic Phoenix is able to fly at fast rates and even high altitudes. He claims he actually prefers this to walking even though he also says that it is much more tiring than walking. Precognition: Occasionally through meditation Phoenix is able to catch quick glimpses of possible futures, he used this in the sub-earth plane to determine which demons in the sub-earth plane needed to be hunted down and which ones were too minor to worry about. However he doesn't have complete control over it and it is unreliable anywhere but the sub-earth plane. Regeneration: Phoenix is capable of regenerating his entire body even when killed. During this full body regeneration Phoenix reverts to the age of his last death (ie if he died at seven and died again at eight he would be seven when he regenerated), however in a matter of hours or days he would revert, through excessive growing, back to his actual age. most minor cuts scrapes and bruises will heal in minute while major breaks and gashes will take hours to days to heal. All of his healing causes flames at the sight of injury and any preexisting flame if touched will heal him almost instantly. Healing Tears: Elwyn's tears can be used as a raw healing spell and can heal any minor wound. They are more powerful the closer to a full body regeneration they are, however his masculinity prevents him from crying unless in a younger age before he remembers anything making the tears hard to come by. Often times even when in great physical pain he will not shed a tear implying the only way to obtain one is through emotions. Other skills: Polyglot: Elwyn is know to speak five languages: Latin, Greek, English, French, and German; and is shown to be able to easily learn new ones in a matter of days (German, simply for the purpose of reading one of Raven's books) though he never really sees any point in it. Spell Casting: Basic Combat Magic: Though Phoenix has all the spells he needs he is capable of learning new ones simply by touching the instructions or by witnessing the spell in action. he often increases the potency of his own spells by chanting them allowed or under his breath; though normally he uses what is known as impulse casting which is an incomplete spell where the aspects of the spell are performed within the mind of the caster rather than physically or verbally. Normally this type of spell is unreliable and has a tendency to fail, however Phoenix is very good at performing them and they often seem as functional as if he had completely performed the spell. The magic he uses, more often than not, are combat based and utilize the elements such, as water, fire, earth, air, electricity, gravity, ice, and raw energy or some combination of those. For instance in his first action scenes in remastered Elwyn yelled the words "uoragine flamma ignis glaciem" forming a complete spell and not an impulse spell which combined fire and ice to form a a wall of ice cold blue fire in order to subdue a sloth demon. matter manipulation: Also called transmutation much like alchemy. He is able to turn any matter into any other material of equal mass. he uses this for physical casting and to better protect him self when impulse casting. He can then use this new matter and change its shape into items sometimes even mechanical items. Physical combat: Due to how easily Elwyn's powers can be negated or subverted he was taught physical combat as well and seems to have mastered several different styles of martial arts and acrobatics. He is very efficient in their application, though since he hardly uses the skills he is easily overwhelmed when even two enemies confront him. Weaknesses His own blood: Elwyn's blood usually erupts into flames as soon as it is exposed to oxygen jump starting his healing processes, occasionally though this blood remains blood and causes him to become queasy. This is likely due to the fact that it disrupts what holds his soul to the built vessel that houses it and causes a reaction within himself where he accidentally rejects his form and cannot act. Rash actions: Elwyn is hot headed and careless acting on impulse and not thinking his actions through throwing him into rough situations he occasionally cannot handle on his own. Refusal to ask for help: Elwyn attempts to maintain a lone wolf mentality even when fighting along side Celia. In situations he cannot handle himself he will not seek help he would rather die than to be assisted in some cases. This ultimately changes once he allies with the Titans to rally against Trigon after he miserably failing to defeat him on his own. Small scar under right bicep: A small scar on his right bicep almost looks like a pink birthmark represents where he died the very first time before being reborn through Grethal. Being his tie to his past life anytime enough exact pressure is applied to it or it is pierced Elwyn is forced to relive events in his past life in such a way where he can only interact with that instance of himself and his life. However he occasionally remains able to perceive the real world and interact with it, yet the old life and the tie to it keeps him paralyzed. Phoenix tattoo: His Phoenix tattoo serves as a claim on him as the son of Grethal, anytime the flow of the line is obstructed Elwyn is unable to call on his powers or even regenerate normally, he has never died in this state so it is unknown if the full body regeneration still works. Ending his life: The limits of his regeneration is widely unknown and throughout both plots we only see one regeneration. Therefore it is not known if ending his life is possible though, it is revealed that if he is killed in avatar form he would have to age normally making him have to relive his life at a natural pace after his regeneration. Weapon and equipment Humanae vitae ("Life Ember"): A katana given to him by the old man shortly after his return to life. Elwyn named the sword himself, though it holds no special power as far as abilities, it will grow when he transforms into an avatar and will only allow itself to be wielded by Elwyn. The katana when sheathed takes the form of a cylinder about the size of a paper towel paper tube, but with roughly the same weight as the full fledged sword. When in use it has a silver blade with a rough gold hue a hand guard that vaguely looks like golden flames in a circular pattern. The handle is spiraled with black leather grips and is designed in such a way that Elwyn can wield it comfortably with one hand. Elwyn claims the sword is made of adamant, however the actual origins of the sword and the material of its make remain a mystery. White cloak and White leather armor: Elwyn almost always wears white armor with a matching cloak, this white is only broken up with light grey fabric lining the seams of the armor that Elwyn refers to as clattermail (This word does not exist in any tomes when Robin researches into Elwyn meaning it is likely a material of his own design). Though each had an original intent they became a fashion choice later in his life. Elwyn claims that he feels like himself only when wearing the armor, likely due to his ancient Roman past life. The armor's original intent was to protect Elwyn's Phoenix tattoo, it was deemed obsolete once he learned how to defend the tattoo himself without it or magic. He still decided that he liked wearing it and spent a lot of his free time that he should've spent training finding the materials and making the armor. The cloak was made for him by Celia to protect him from the elements when traveling the earth plane for his early training. it was deemed unnecessary once his training was "complete". He decided he liked it and it became a part of his normal wardrobe. The cloak is a brilliant white color that is almost blinding in direct sunlight, and is clasped with a gold bird pin that holds it around his neck. both garments are enchanted to not get dirty and to always fit him no matter his size weight or age. Scriptio continua ("Book of Continuance"): A book about the size of a pocket bible with an infinite number of pages each detailing a different plane of the multiverse, by reading from it and picturing himself there Elwyn can travel to any plane in the multiverse. An act he couldn't have accomplished with out it as "Planeswalking is a difficult task meant only for members of both planes or skilled mages who dedicated their life to the craft." -Elwyn to Raven when the book is introduced. The book for some reason doesn't work to return him home when his tattoo finally heals, we never learn why, though we are lead to believe that he didn't actually want to leave. Relationships Major spoilers read on in caution The Teen Titans: Robin: To Elwyn Robin is trust worthy and a leader, though Elwyn doesn't often comply with his directions Robin is the first Titan that he opens up to and the only Titan to originally accept him. Robin learns about Elwyn very quickly reading Raven's books and hunting down lost information from Roman scripts to determine who the boy was and is the only Titan to know that he is reincarnated. Once he knew this he accepted Elwyn and they became very close friends. While Elwyn knew very little about Robin personally, he could tell what kind of person he was based on the fact that he researched him in an effort to make sure that the decision to keep Elwyn around wouldn't harm his team or his friends and for that Elwyn admired him because the only person Elwyn had ever done that for was Celia and toward the end of the story Raven. Robin and Phoenix often train together Robin is a superior acrobat while Elwyn is a more versed physical combatant though Robin is better at applying the techniques. they often help each other learn the abilities the other is lacking. Cyborg: Elwyn and Cyborg have a disconnected friendship. They aren't close however often times either can depend on the other. For instance Elwyn often uses matter manipulation to provide Cyborg parts and materials while Cyborg teaches him about technology and gets him into video games. Elwyn likes Cyborg for his computer smarts, but often criticizes him for his lack of drive. Beastboy: Beastboy is shown as an annoyance and a love rival to Elwyn the two compete for Raven's affections, yet the two of them have a friendly understanding similar to the one that Raven and Beastboy often share. That being leave me alone and we can get along, I have little to no interest in you. Despite this being the general consensus the two have their moments that seem as though they actually like each other to an extent and aren't exactly mortal enemies, yet more often than not Elwyn is annoyed by Beastboy. Starfire: Starfire and Elwyn have a strange relationship in which he is sarcastic in as nice of way he possibly can be to her and she is genuinely nice to him. He dislikes her for her lack of earth knowledge, but enjoys speaking to her about Tameran and celebrating its culture with her. Raven: Raven is at first introduced as a rival to Elwyn as he can sense the demon blood in her and dislikes the "smell" of her power. He doesn't actually recognize her as a girl at first, only explainable by the fact that he wouldn't look at her for the first week he was stuck in the earth plane. After he finally did look at her she caught him staring to which he responded, "I'm sorry I've just never gazed at something so beautiful." before glancing down at his feet from embarrassment. Elwyn is the first to ind out about her birthday and the trouble it poses to the earth plane after catching a glimpse at her tattoos in the library he was the only one to notice them as she ran out and did some research on his own. Upon finding the prophecy he kept it secret from the other titans to confront her about it and agrees to help her likely because of his crush on her. After finding out that the ceremony ended in her death (Through Precognition completely on accident) he attempted to stop it to no avail and actually stepped toe to toe with Trigon on his own out of shear anger for what had occurred. Upon finding out that Raven may be alive Elwyn tries to immediately volunteer to go save her only to be talked down by Robin who goes for her instead. in the end it is his tears that revert Raven completing his own prophecy and together they defeat Trigon and drive him back into another plane of existence. At the end of the story the two of them actually go on a couple of dates are a official titans couple before Elwyn is whipped off into The Rise of The Puppet Master arc in which the two are reluctantly separated. Celia, and The Old Man: Celia: Likely the closest relationship Elwyn has to anyone other than Raven. Elwyn is extremely protective of Celia even before completely overcoming his regeneration amnesia. He ended up in the earth plane protecting her and likely died the last time protecting her. Celia is described as viewing Elwyn with much admiration comparing him to a hurricane do to his unstoppable motivation combined with excessive power, but no clear aim in life. She often wishes she could become more like him though she never voices this. Celia has very brief mentions, references and appearances in Remastered, though she makes a new major role in the Rise of The Puppet Master arc. In which she first appears to bring Elwyn his sword and portrays herself with a slightly more confident demeanor than in Remastered likely because she had just completed her first Planeswalk. The Unnamed Old Man: The Old Man is literally unnamed, his name was removed from history by Grethyl in order for him to more safely guard his children. The old man acts as a father figure and a master in a sense to the boy he often gives insight into Elwyn's past and protects him when Elwyn is too reckless, saving him from his half cocked fight with Trigon. The Old Man appears to be more powerful than Elwyn is, He can Planeswalk and combines the strengths of both Elwyn and Celia without any known weakness other than being old and frail. The Old Man at times acts as Elwyn's spirit guide helping him remember who he is after every regeneration and interpret his precognitions when Elwyn is too confused to try. Grethyl: Raised Elwyn from the spirit plane back to the world of the living, otherwise has no contact with his son. Trivia * It is hinted, through a conversation between Hades Grethal and Zeus, that Elwyn may have been Grethal's son before he died Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Magic users Category:Male